The present invention relates to a technology for constructing an airbag cover for covering a vehicle's airbag.
An airbag cover for covering a vehicle's airbag is provided in an airbag apparatus to be mounted to a vehicle. As an airbag cover of this type, for example, the construction in which a linear groove, which is referred to as tear line, is formed on the inner wall surface of the airbag cover is publicly known. The airbag cover is adapted to be deployed by being torn along the tear line upon collision of the vehicle for allowing a vehicle's airbag to be inflated and deployed toward the outside of the airbag cover.
In the construction described above, further improvement of the technology effective for smooth deployment of the airbag cover along the tear line at the time of inflation and deployment of the vehicle's airbag is highly demanded.